The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor package, and more specifically, to a technology of differentiating locations of input/output pads in an interlayer die depending on coding information in a multi-chip package to facilitate package connection.
Due to high performance of electronic devices, various techniques for providing semiconductor modules of high capacity have been developed. In order to enhance the capacity of semiconductor modules, high integration of devices, stack-structured packaging methods, and methods for reducing the package size so as to mount more packages on a printing circuit board have been provided. As a result, various kinds of packages, such as Thin Small Outline Package (TSOP), Fine Pitch Ball Grid Array (FBGA), and Multi Chip Package (MCP), have been developed.
Also, due to speed-up and scale-down of the multimedia system, the component parts thereof become smaller. For example, semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) become smaller through reduction of memory chips, and several chips are mounted in one package to increase board packing efficiency.
MCP refers to a package including several chips each having a different function in that package. Each chip of the MCP is attached to one substrate, and connected electrically with each other to perform a function. The multi-chip packaged semiconductor device can include a plurality of semiconductor devices in one package, thereby reducing the size of the system.